


Belly Bump

by Chubby_Jooheonnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding Kink, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Weight Gain, chubby johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Jooheonnie/pseuds/Chubby_Jooheonnie
Summary: Prompt: Johnny using his big belly to push a blushing and shy Taeyong against the wall at a party because he knows that Taeyong has a thing for bigger guys (prompt from chubnini)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Belly Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay since I don’t have a whole lot of experience writing for NCT, so if their characters are a little off, I’m sorry  
> Also don’t like don’t read, this is gonna contain a chubby Johnny and Taeyong is gonna like that so you’ve been warned

“I can’t believe you made me come to this,” grumbled Taeyong through chattering teeth.

“It’s the first weekend back from winter break!” exclaimed Jaehyun, “you have to go out and party! What was your plan, just to sit around in the dorm?”

Taeyong sighed. His roommate was always trying to get Taeyong out of the dorm and “experience college life,” but Taeyong felt like he could both experience college life and be back inside his nice, warm dorm room by 10pm at the same time.

Unfortunately, Jaehyun had different plans for Taeyong, and now he was walking to a _house party_ of all places in the middle of a blizzard, when he would really rather be sitting in bed and watching a drama with a mug of hot cocoa. He just wished his roommate wasn’t so popular, because it meant that he kept getting invited to parties, which meant that Taeyong had to go along with him because Jaehyun “didn’t want to go alone,” but then Jaehyun would walk into the party and some pretty girl would immediately pounce on him, taking him away from Taeyong, meaning that it was now _Taeyong_ who was all alone at these parties, oftentimes too shy to really talk to anybody. He couldn’t even really use alcohol to help, because he was such a lightweight that instead of giving him liquid confidence, it basically made him feel like his whole body was made of liquid.

“Just so you know, I’m only gonna stay like 30 minutes, max,” said Taeyong.

“Oh come on, you gotta stay for longer than that! Besides, I’ll bet you’ll change your mind once you get some booze in you and start having fun. Plus, the guys are gonna be there! We’ll hang out with them.”

Taeyong gulped. “Umm, like who all’s gonna be there?”

“Let’s see, there’ll be Mark, Yuta, Lucas… oh, and I think Johnny will be there too!”

Taeyong sighed. Jaehyun’s friends were nice and everything, but they were just so… well… _bro_ -like. Taeyong was really too timid to jump into their conversation most of the time, and it didn’t help that he knew literally nothing about sports, Fortnite, or girls.

It also _really_ didn’t help that Taeyong had a fucking massive crush on perhaps the biggest “bro” of them all, Johnny. He was _exactly_ Taeyong’s type. He was really manly but also sensitive, and would always make sure the group listened to Taeyong whenever he was trying to say something. He was really funny, smooth, and had the confidence of a lion. The man practically exuded swagger.

But it wasn’t just his personality that gave Taeyong butterflies. Johnny was just his type in other ways as well.

To be honest, Taeyong really had a thing for, well, _bigger_ guys. Most of Jaehyun’s group was your typical jock crowd, but as for Johnny, he was more of a “former” jock. He was a baseball player all throughout high school, but decided to not continue playing so that in college he could exclusively devote his time towards pursuing a social justice degree (again, could he get any more perfect???). However, Johnny had perhaps the biggest appetite of anybody that Taeyong had ever seen, causing him to not have the toned, muscular bodies of all his companions. Johnny still had a muscular foundation— if you looked closely enough, you could still see the outlines of his arm and calf muscles— but the majority of his body had been engulfed in a smooth layer of fat. Johnny’s thighs and ass had plumped up quite nicely, and his belly had grown _huge—_ so big that it was virtually impossible for Taeyong to look away from. Johnny also had one of the biggest appetites Taeyong had ever seen, and was either constantly eating or talking about when his next meal was going to be. Taeyong oftentimes had to look away when Johnny was eating so as not to get too flustered, because spending time with the boy when he wasn’t eating was normally too much to handle.

Taeyong just wished that he was as confident and charismatic as Johnny so that he could have the balls to actually talk to him— most times Johnny tried to start a conversation with the boy, Taeyong would blush and mutter nonsense until either Johnny got distracted or Taeyong found an excuse to finish the conversation.

Taeyong snapped back to reality as a massive pile of snow fell from the trees above him, completely soaking his head. Jaehyun, who had somehow managed to avoid the snow bomb, started chuckling at his roommate’s misfortune.

Taeyong was _definitely_ gonna kill Jaehyun for making him tag along.

***

Finally, the duo arrived at the party house, and ran inside, shivering with rosy cheeks. The hostess, Irene, welcomed them inside.

“Why didn’t you boys wear any coats! Are you dumb?” she exclaimed. 

“We wanted to come here styling,” said Jaehyun, smirking.

“Morons,” muttered Irene. “Anyway, get comfortable, I’ll bring you a drink.”

Taeyong was happy that it wasn’t like a frat party, because he wouldn’t be too overwhelmed with a huge crowd of people, but there were still quite a few people there, and he knew Jaehyun probably wouldn’t stick around for long. 

Irene brought them each a solo cup before running back to some frat boy’s lap. Taeyong debated not drinking at all, but he figured the night would probably be easier if he drank just a little bit. After all, it would calm his nerves, right?

Three refills later, Taeyong was a complete mess. Jaehyun had left him to go “hang out” with Irene’s friend Yeri, but Taeyong was pretty sure Yeri had her own apartment, so he was pretty sure what Jaehyun was off doing. Thankfully, he had managed to find his friend Ten, who helped the stumbling Taeyong find a space to sit down on the couch, so that he could get his bearings back together before he tried to walk home in the cold. Ten sat next to the boy and the two talked about their true passion (they both were devout fans of Love is Blind, Taeyong was absolutely _addicted_ ), which Taeyong was really grateful for, because Ten was definitely much less drunk than he was, and could very easily have been talking with someone else at the party.

Eventually, Ten excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Taeyong nodded groggily, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. I’m never gonna drink again, he thought to himself as his stomach churned in knots, upset that its skinny owner had decided to drink more than he knew he could handle. Just as he gained the strength to sit back up, his gelatin-like body decided that it could not, in fact, support itself, and plopped back down in the other direction.

But instead of hitting the sofa, a large, fleshy hand broke his fall. Taeyong sat up, alert and confused. How had he not noticed that Ten had gotten back from the bathroom? He turned to Ten, as if to say something, when he realized that it was _not_ Ten who was sitting behind him.

It was Johnny Suh, the man of his dreams, sitting with a beer in one hand, and, well, _Taeyong_ in the other.

Taeyong jerked back quickly, posture quickly snapping back into place. Now _that_ was a way to quickly regain sobriety— unknowingly collapsing into the arm of your crush.

“Umm, hi Johnny,” stuttered Taeyong, “what’s up? I didn’t, um, know that you were sitting there, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on you, I hope I didn’t hurt you, I’m sorry-“

Johnny laughed. “Relax man, it’s okay; you didn’t hurt me. You’re as light as a feather. I just came over cause I bumped into Ten and he said that he was gonna go help out some girl who was throwing up downstairs. He asked if I could look after you for a while, since he said that you need some attention cause you’re pretty drunk.” 

“I’m not that drunk,” giggled Taeyong.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Okay then, we can just sit here and talk if you want.”

Taeyong sighed. “I just want to go home to be honest, I don’t like parties very much.” He also didn’t want to really be talking to Johnny right now, because while he was beginning to sober up, he was still a little tipsy, and didn’t want to make a bigger fool of himself than he already had. 

“We can go back to the dorms in a little bit, but I think we should probably stay here for a little bit so you can completely sober up,” said Johnny gently. (God, he was _such_ a gentleman). “But I have to agree with you, I don’t like parties that much either— they get boring after a while, and they never have any food,” sighed Johnny as he patted his stomach. “All they have to fill me up is beer; It’s been so long since I last had food, I’m _starving.”_

Taeyong couldn’t help but direct his eyes downward at Johnny’s stomach, protruding outward against a shirt that probably once fit fine but that Johnny had clearly outgrown. Along with Johnny’s wide frame, it made the man feel absolutely _massive_ , and Taeyong couldn’t help but get turned on. 

“Like, beer is cool and all, but a man’s gotta eat, you know what I’m saying? I can’t just- BRRRUAPPP!- oof, survive on just beer, you know? It bloats up my stomach and makes me all gassy,” said the man, panting after letting out the beer-borne belch. 

Taeyong gathered the strength to tear his eyes away from Johnny’s belly, and looked back up at the man, who now had a weird look on his face. Taeyong at first thought it was just hunger, but Johnny was looking at him, and before he could figure out what Johnny must have been thinking about, the man placed his hand back on his stomach and groaned.

“Man, I’m _soooo_ hungry,” he whined. “I think I could probably eat a horse; it feels like my insides are fighting each other. Here, feel,” he said to Taeyong; and without warning, he grabbed Taeyong’s hand and placed it upon the large bulge of his belly.

Taeyong was overcome with a flurry of emotions. He did feel what Johnny was talking about; the man’s stomach was grumbling and indicating that it wanted to be fed. But he couldn’t help but feel just how soft his belly was, and how big it was around Taeyong’s hand, practically engulfing it in fat. He thought about how strong and dominant Johnny felt when he grabbed his arm, and how even though it was probably a little weird for somebody to tell you to feel up their belly, he couldn’t help but find it attractive. But the feeling most overtaking Taeyong was definitely his lust for Johnny— he wanted to cure Johnny’s hunger, to get him something, _anything_ to fill him up, to make his stomach even bigger and packed tight, for Johnny to engulf him in his bear-like arms, give him a warm hug, and tell him everything was going to be all right.

Just then, he felt Johnny’s grip on his arm slightly loosen, and coming back to his senses, Taeyong quickly pulled his hand away. How long had he allowed himself to grab at Johnny’s belly? Probably longer than Johnny thought appropriate. _Fuck,_ he had probably made Johnny think he was some type of weirdo, some pervert who _liked_ how fat Johnny was getting—

The thoughts became too much for Taeyong to handle. He leapt up off the couch, muttered something about going to find Irene, and left a bewildered Johnny behind on the couch.

Dashing into the kitchen, Taeyong was grateful to find Irene standing there, attempting to partially clean up some of the mess of empty alcohol bottles and trash strewn about the kitchen table.

“Irene, I just did something really bad,” said Taeyong, blushing wildly.

“What’s wrong?” said Irene, clearly concerned. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No,” mumbled Taeyong, “but I accidentally touched Johnny’s belly and it was really nice and he probably thinks I’m some weirdo who has a crush on him cause I do actually have a crush on him but now he probably won’t want to talk to me any more and I just don’t know what to do.”

“Woah, slow down Taeyong,” said Irene. “I’m sure Johnny doesn’t think you’re a weirdo— he’s a really nice guy and wouldn’t hold anything as silly as you touching his belly against you. And for all you know, he might like you back! Why not give it a shot? He’s a sweetheart, so if for whatever reason he doesn’t like you back, he’s not gonna make fun of you for crushing on him or anything.”

“But I know he doesn’t like me back!” whined Taeyong. “He’s so manly and confident and smart and hot that I know there’s no way he would like me. He’s probably going off to flirt with some dumb sorority girl or something.”

“Okay, number 1, you are talking to a so-called ‘dumb sorority girl,’ and I would like to remind you that there’s nothing wrong with liking us.”

“Sorry Irene,” mumbled Taeyong. “I got out of control.”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it,” said Irene. “But second of all, look, I know a thing or two about guys. You were sitting with him on the couch, right?”

“Yeah,” said Taeyong.

“Well, if he stays there, and gets some girl to come sit with him, then you’ll know that he’s not interested and you can move on. But if he gets up, and decides to come looking for you, then that means he cares about you. I promise. Guys are normally pretty lazy, but when they actually care about someone, they’ll make effort after effort to get to them. So let’s just wait here, we can peek around the corner, and see what he does.”

“Okay, but I don’t think anything’s gonna happen,” said Taeyong.

The two of them peered over at the couch to look at Johnny, but were suprised to find the spots that had once been taken by Taeyong and Johnny filled with two other partygoers. 

“What? Where’d he go?” whispered Irene.

Just then, the two heard a noise. They whipped around to see a whole stack of red solo cups spilled on the floor, next to an embarrassed looking Johnny, who, while Irene and Taeyong were looking through the entrance from the kitchen to the living room, must have gone into the dining room and walked through that to get into the kitchen.

An excellent plan foiled by an open-floor layout, cursed Taeyong silently.

“Sorry about knocking all those cups over, I guess I didn’t realize how close to the edge of the counter they were and when I turned to get into the kitchen my belly must have knocked them over,” said Johnny, sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, said Irene, grinning as she shot Taeyong a glance that must have meant something like _I told you he’d come looking for you_. “The kitchen’s already a mess anyway, I’m just gonna go hang out in the living room, bye!” Ignoring Taeyong’s pleading eyes, she skipped out of the kitchen to head towards the rest of the party, leaving him there all alone with Johnny.

“Are you all right Taeyong? You got up off the couch in a bit of a hurry,” said Johnny.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just… I don’t know, I felt pretty… different,” said Taeyong, unable to admit to Johnny that his heart was practically skipping beats anytime he got too close to the other man.

Johnny smiled. “Yeah, I felt pretty ‘different’ too,” said Johnny, as he walked closer to Taeyong. “But I can’t say I disliked anything about how I felt.”

Gulping, Taeyong took a step back, as Johnny’s proximity was making it too hard to keep his cool. “Umm, I didn’t either? It was… um… it was pretty nice,” admitted Taeyong. Owning up to his feelings for Johnny felt like a massive weight had been taken off of his shoulders. “Like, sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

Johnny chuckled. “Trust me, Taeyong, I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. I’m glad to hear you liked hanging out with me, cause I liked it too. And I _really_ like what I see right now.” The larger man took more steps towards Taeyong.

Taeyong stepped back even more, up against the wall. He was running out of room to hide. “What do you mean?” he whispered, confused.

“I mean, you’re beautiful, Taeyong,” said Johnny, eyes filled with lust. The man walked right up to Taeyong in an attempt to get face to face, but his plans were slightly foiled by his large belly, which got to Taeyong first, and pressed him up against the wall.

Whimpering, Taeyong turned scarlet red. _Fuck._ He was so turned on right now.

Johnny maneuvered around his belly and placed his mouth next to Taeyong’s ear. “Let me guess, you like how I look too, huh?”

Taeyong nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. Johnny’s breath smelled strongly of beer, and was warm and even slightly wet inside Taeyong’s ear, but it was driving him up the wall (literally!). He _needed_ Johnny, _right now._

Johnny smirked. “I knew you liked bigger guys,” he whispered into Taeyong’s ear. “Ever since we met, I noticed you couldn’t keep your eyes off my belly. It’s pretty- URRPP!- pretty sexy, don’t you think?” Johnny panted.

Taeyong moaned. Johnny’s digestive system was clearly facing the consequences of filling up on beer due to the lack of food at the party, and the pressure Johnny’s belly faced as it pushed up against Taeyong had inadvertently caused him to belch wetly straight into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong knew most guys would probably have been grossed out, but knowing that Johnny had filled up his belly so much with whatever he could turned Taeyong on so much that all he could think about was Johnny’s big, plump, round, belly squishing him up against the wall. And not to mention, Johnny had this confident smirk on his face while doing it— he knew how much Taeyong liked it, and how much he was in control of the situation right now— both in a physical sense, from pinning Taeyong to the wall with his bulging gut, but also emotionally, knowing that Taeyong was at his mercy, that he could hug or kiss or burp on or do anything he wanted to Taeyong— and Taeyong would like it.

Taeyong moaned, giving Johnny what seemed like the green light to go ahead and start making out with the younger boy. Johnny tasted like beer, with a slight remnant of fast food that probably had been eaten shortly before he came to the party. Even Johnny’s tongue was plump and thick, and it quickly dived inside Taeyong’s mouth, wrecking any sort of resistance Taeyong’s own tongue attempted to carry out. Johnny greedily slurped up Taeyong’s mouth like it was a meal, while Taeyong moaned and grabbed all over Johnny’s body, feeling up the fleshiest parts of it. Johnny, on the other hand, had his hands wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, with one hand occasionally disappearing down Taeyong’s back to his small, but cute, rear.

Eventually, Johnny pulled away from Taeyong; neither of them wanted to kiss for too long, because they were at a party, after all, and didn’t want to be interrupted. Johnny backed up, allowing Taeyong room to breathe, and the two of them backed away from the wall.

“Fuck, that was so good,” said Johnny. “You’re a pretty good kisser, Taeyong. And you’ve got a cute little ass,” Johnny said as he swatted Taeyong’s behinf to prove his point.

“Well, I think you might have me beat in the ass department,” grinned Taeyong as he palmed the huge, meaty globes hanging off of Johnny’s backside.

“I don’t know, that thing causes me a lot of problems,” said Johnny, laughing. “I haven’t been able to wear any of my jeans since I got back from the holidays— they go up to my thighs, but won’t budge past that. I’ve only been able to wear sweatpants, and even for those, it takes a whole lot of wiggling and sucking in to get them over my butt.”

Taeyong whined. “ _Fuck,_ that’s so hot.” He then panicked, thinking he had maybe said something wrong. “Sorry if that’s weird or anything.”

Johnny chuckled. “Taeyong, don’t worry, I like being big. If I didn’t I would have tried to lose some of this weight by now. I’ve put on almost 100 pounds since my baseball days in high school— trust me, if I wasn’t happy with it, I would have made a change a long time ago. Plus, food is like, probably the best thing ever, so I don’t think I could ever give that up.”

_100 pounds!_ Taeyong’s mouth began to water, and he desperately wanted for Johnny to start making out with him again, or to do _something_ , but it was getting to be pretty late, and he getting really sleepy. “Umm, I was thinking, I’m pretty tired, and I might go back to my dorm, but, I’d really like to hang out with you again? Just the two of us,” he said shyly.

“Of course, I’d definitely like that,” said Johnny, smiling. “How about I walk you back to the dorms? I’m starving, and there’s a hamburger place on the way— if you don’t mind me stopping for food, of course.”

“Not at all,” said Taeyong, smiling. “As long as you don’t mind me watching you devour it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fraternity boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299868) by [doyoungsbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby)




End file.
